


Interlude V

by Cerdic519



Series: Further Adventures Of Mr. Sherlock Holmes [58]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Caring Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Slow Burn, Untold Cases of Sherlock Holmes, smirking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: The second part of the Great Hiatus.





	Interlude V

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Centaurlips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centaurlips/gifts).



_Narration by Sir Sherrinford Holmes, Baronet_

Both Kean and I were concerned that my brother on his brief return to England in 'Ninety-Two might yet yield to temptation and reveal to Watson that he was still alive. Fortunately he did not although he did admit to checking up on the good doctor. Kean, bless him, did not smirk about that until he was gone when he collected his winnings (panties _were_ involved!). And then smirked for the Empire the whole damn time, the bastard!

Events in my own life distracted me that same year when my elder son Crispin announced that he was marrying, to a Miss Wilhelmina Fortescue. Their first son, Christian, arrived late the following year and was followed by four more boys and a girl over the ensuing decade. A rich lady by her own right, Mrs. Holmes was formidable to the point of being terrifying and I was sure that she had my poor son totally whipped in every way.

I _still_ have not worked how Kean can do that judgemental silence from the next room, damn him!

'Ninety-Three was a busy one for Doctor Watson, as he dispatched some nine stories to the offices of the _”Strand”_ magazine. They were: _The Cardboard Box, The Yellow Face, The Stockbroker's Clerk,_ Sherlock's first recorded case _The Gloria Scott, The Reigate Puzzle, The Crooked Man, The Greek Interpreter, The Naval Treaty_ and, at the end of the year, _The Final Problem_. I know that the last of these caused him considerable anguish, not just because he felt that in publishing it he was closing the chapter on his life with my brother but because of the deluge of correspondence that it entailed, particularly from those who wished him to change the ending. I proposed to Mycroft the employment of a secretary to help him deal with all the extra correspondence; he said he was too busy (hah!) but Kean wisely suggested approaching Miss Richards at the Middleton's information agency, and that lady was as helpful as a certain middle brother was palpably not.

Sherlock continued to travel during that year and it was through the offices of Miss Richards that I received updates as to his whereabouts. At the end of the year my hopes rose when she informed me that of the two former colleagues of Professor Moriarty who wanted my brother killed, one had now met a bad end (I hoped a painful one) whilst Sherlock was devoting himself to securing the capture of the other. And from his varying destinations he was evidently working his way back towards England.

And towards Watson.

۩۩۩۩V♔RI۩۩۩۩


End file.
